The Portrait
by NeptuneSiren
Summary: He lay on the floor looking up at the person he thought he knew. The person he loved more than anything, the person who betrayed him. So many questions ran through his mind "why?" he whispered. "This was the plan all along. It's what I was sent here to do." KanamexZero Yaoi, Dark Fic, KAZE
1. The Portrait

**This is my first story I hope I don't do too bad, enjoy!**

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters, Dark Fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VK

**The Portrait**

_He lay on the floor looking up at the person he thought he knew. The person he loved more than anything, the person who betrayed him. So many questions ran through his mind "why?" he whispered. "This was the plan all along. It's what I was sent here to do." Those cold words hurt him far more than the wound on his body. It was all an act, every word of love, every caress. It didn't mean anything to the man standing in front of him, how could he had been so stupid, love only brought pain and he knew that very well yet he let himself fall helplessly and because of that he was in this situation. "My job is done" Zero took one more look at Kaname and walked away. Kaname laid there filled with betrayal and anger slowly the love he once felt for the silver haired man turned to hatred "One day Zero, I'll make you feel this pain and much more, you will pay for what you have done" with that promise Kaname took his last breath. _

Chapter 1

Zero walked down the crowded streets dying to arrive to his small apartment and go to sleep, today work was extra busy, and all he could think about was lying on his warm bed.

He put his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them warm from the bitter cold air, he hated walking home in the after-work rush hour, and the shortest way to his apartment was always the busiest. Not paying attention where he was walking he collided into a petite girl "are you ok" he quickly asked helping her up, the blond girl stared at zero with her big blue eyes for an instant before apologizing and letting him know she was fine, by the looks of it she seemed to be in a hurry because she quickly picked up the papers that had fallen from her hand and bid her farewell.

Zero noticed the blonde girl left a piece of paper behind, picking it up he turned around to give it back but there was no sign of her, he looked down at the paper, it was a flayer for an antique shop, apparently, they were going out of business and wanted to get rid of the merchandise they had "maybe I'll check it out tomorrow" he thought he made his way through the ocean of people until he finally got to his apartment, opening the door he threw his stuff next to the couch and walked straight to his room all he wanted right now more than anything was to rest.

The irritating sound of his alarm clock awoke him. Groaning he got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the water run down his body awaking him fully. Once he finished cleaning himself he got out the shower and got dressed to start the new day. He still had an hour left before he left for work so he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He sat down on the kitchen table with his coffee when he spotted the flayer that lay on the table "there is no harm in stopping by and looking around after work" he said to himself. When he finished his coffee he grabbed his jacket and left. He arrived at the coffee shop he worked in, although it was morning, the shop was filled with people waiting for their coffee to start their day, he groaned and walked to the cash register greeting the costumers and taking their orders. After a long day at work, Zero was more than ready to leave. As the employers greeted each other farewell, Zero was the one left to close the shop.

Instead of heading straight home, Zero decided to stop by the antique shop. Zero opened the doors to the small shop and was greeted by a small old lady. Zero looked around the store he didn't find anything that caught his attention, when he was about to give up and leave he saw something through the corner of his eyes, there on a shelf were all different kinds of paintings in display, he wasn't an artist but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a good painting, there were all different kinds. The one that stood out from all the others was a beautiful painting of a young man; the portrait seemed to be missing the other half. As Zero studied it closely, he noticed the man's beautiful crimson eyes, he had chocolate brown locks that fell to his shoulders, Zero was mesmerized by his beauty. The man was holding his hand out to someone but that's where the portrait ended. "I wonder who you're looking at with such gentle eyes" Zero whispered to himself lost in the man's gaze "Can I help you young man" Zero was caught off guard and jumped at the sudden voice, he looked back and the old lady was standing behind him, he took a second to compose himself. "Yes… Do you know what happened to the other half of this painting?" Zero asked. The woman looked at the painting and the looked back at Zero with a gentle smile "I'm afraid not young man. The painting simply came like that." Zero examined the painting for a minute before grabbing it and turning back to the old lady "I'd like to purchase it." Zero walked out of the antique shop with his new portrait. He hanged the painting on the wall and looked at it, he couldn't shake the weird feeling he got, every time he looked into those crimson eyes he felt as if he had seen them before, maybe in a dream within a dream.

Zero's phone rang breaking his daydream. "Hello?"

"Zeroo, it's me, daddy" Zero recognized that voice. It was his beloved adoptive father. "Kaien, what do you want" he asked in a very annoyed voice. "Why are you so mean" Kaien whined "When are you coming to visit, Yuuki is in town and she wants to see you." This caught Zero's attention, he hasn't seen Yuuki for years, he remembered they used to play together all the time when they were younger. "I'll stop by tonight to say hi" he replied. "Great! I will prepare dinner then" Kaien said cheerfully.

Zero hanged up the phone and went to take a shower and get ready. He wore casual blue faded jeans with a black button up shirt leaving a few of the buttons undone leaving his neck tattoo exposed. When he finally got to Kaien's house he was greeted by the petite brow haired girl "Zero! It's been so long" She exclaimed happily leading him inside. Zero smiled at her excitement "It has, you've grown quite a lot since the last time I've seen you" "You have too" she smiled at him.

When the three of them were finally seated at the table eating their dinner, Yuuki went on about her job as an author; Zero recalled how she would always write stories about a charming prince who fell in love with a young man. Zero would always roll his eyes every time she shared them with him. She would always say how her grandmother would tell her stories about the prince that led her to come up with her own stories. Yuuki was a BL author. That didn't bother Zero much because he has always been interested in boys himself, but that didn't mean he appreciated the lovey dovey concepts of them. He himself didn't exactly believe in that type of love.


	2. The Date

**The Date**

It was already 8 p.m by the time they finished eating.

"I better get going it's quite late and although I'm on vacation I'm sure my editor will expect me to do some work" Yuuki pouted "I better leave also, I can walk you back to your hotel if you'd like" Zero got up gathering his jacket "I'd love that thanks" Yuuki gathered her belongings and bid farewell to Kaien.

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence; from time to time they would make small talks. "So, have you found a girlfriend yet? Growing up you never paid attention to any of the other girls, even when they would do anything to get it" Yuuki said smiling. Zero rolled his eyes at the question and smiled back "I wasn't interested." He replied "how so?" She turned to him. Zero hesitated for a moment although he always thought of Yuuki as a little sister he didn't know how she'd take the news of him not liking girls. "I don't find girls attractive." He looked away not meeting her gaze, once he didn't get a response he gathered the courage to look at her. Instead of seeing disapproval on her face, he found understanding, she looked at him and smiled "I had my suspicions" she admitted.

"Every time a girl would try to get close to you, you'd push her away, at first I thought it was just because you were antisocial but as time went on I realized, they simply didn't interest you" she confessed "how.. How did you know" he asked "I'm not as dumb as I look you know, it wasn't hard to figure it out, especially for me, I know you too well" she said pushing him lightly.

Once they got to the hotel they said their goodbyes. "Because I'm such a great friend, I'm setting you up on a date and you can't refuse!" she exclaimed looking back at him before disappearing inside. Zero walked home with Yuuki's words in his mind. "Just fucking great" he said out loud, Zero wasn't looking forward to it, although he'd had his fair share of encounters in the past, they never worked out for him, so he gave up on looking for a significant other a long time ago, besides, as far as he knew love only brought problems, and problems was something he didn't need in his life.

Zero took his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his door. When he got inside he turned on the lights and threw his keys on the coffee table. Looking at the clock it was already 10 "I don't work tomorrow" he reminded himself. He went to the kitchen and got himself a can of booze. He walked back to the couch sitting on it and turning on the TV he flipped through the channels and stopped at a random one, not really paying attention to what was going on. He felt a little uneasy; he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He tried to shake the feeling from his mind and look back at the TV, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He picked up the can of booze glancing at the painting on the wall, he looked away and quickly looked back, his eyes wide "wait a second, why are you facing this way" he blurred out loud getting up and walking to the painting. "Last time I recall you were looking the other way." Zero hesitantly brought his hand up gently tracing the man's fine cheekbones with his fingers the unease he was feeling earlier became stronger. He felt as if those crimson eyes were staring right back at him, instead of the gentle gaze the man in the painting held, it was now replaced with an intense glare that could look right to his core. Zero shivered looking away "I think this booze is getting to me" he said to himself blinking a couple of times before looking back to the picture taking one last look at the man in the painting.

Zero didn't remember how or when he got in his bed last night; all he remembered was staring into crimson eyes. Zero quickly shot out of bed walking back to the painting, the man was back to normal, he was looking at someone holding his hand out. Zero rubbed his eyes walking to the kitchen to make himself some coffee, he hated waking up early in his free days, but now that he was up he might as well start his day. After he finished his coffee and took a shower, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and another around his waist, he felt his phone ring. He quickly made his way to it answering it. "hello?"

"Zero! Are you ready for today?" A cheery voice asked, Zero already knew who it was "ready for what?" he asked sitting on his bed. He heard shuffling from the other side "ready for your date of course" she said excited "oh right." "it'll be fun, I found you the hottest guy ever, you'll thank me." She said proudly Zero rolled his eyes "come and get me around 7 and we will go together" Yuuki said before saying goodbye and hanging up. Zero wanted to ask her where this date was going to take place but it was too late. Zero hanged up the phone before getting up and getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge door to find it empty, he forgot to go grocery shopping again; he grabbed the keys and headed out to the grocery store. The day seemed to go by fairly quickly, it was almost 7 'I should probably start getting ready' Zero thought to himself, by the time he finished showering he went back to his room and picked out one of his new outfits. He wore black fitting jeans with a red button down shirt leaving a few buttons undone showing just enough of his chest. He got to Yuuki's hotel at around 7:20 p.m., she was waiting for him in the lobby, he must admit she looked quite stunning; she was wearing a dark purple dress that adored her curves perfectly, when she saw Zero she quickly made her way to him and they left. Zero admitted he was quite nervous, Yuuki was well aware of it so she gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled at him. They arrived at a club called The Silver Rose. Once they went inside Yuuki led them to a table, as Zero got closer he could see two figures already seated, one had blonde hair and the other one had sandy brown hair. When they saw Zero and Yuuki arrive they stood up Yuuki greeted them with a hug and the four of them sat down "Zero I'd like you to meet Aidou and Kaito" Zero greeted them politely and the waiter came with a bottle of whiskey "I hope you don't mind but we went on and ordered the drinks already, I hope it is to your liking" Aidou informed, smiling sweetly at Yuuki, Yuuki blushed but smiled back. Zero wasn't used to these kinds of places, he only came when he was dragged by one of his friends or colleagues from work. "Is something wrong? You look a bit dazed" asked Kaito. Zero looked up from his daydream "oh sorry, I was just thinking" Kaito smiled at zero and scooted closer to him and grabbed two glasses from the table pouring whisky in them. "Would you like a drink?" he asked "yes, thank you" responded Zero grabbing the glass and drinking it. 'Yuuki wasn't kidding when she said he was hot' thought Zero. Kaito drank his glass not taking his eyes off of Zero. As the night went on Yuuki and Aidou got more physical and after a couple of drinks they were already under the influence of alcohol. Apparently, Yuuki and Aidou knew each other, from where Yuuki lived at, Zero could feel the attraction they gave off for each other, so it wasn't a surprise to him when Yuuki and Aidou excused themselves and left. After a couple more drinks he was already drunk as well and so was Kaito "this place is so loud, I can barely hear myself think, how about we go somewhere else?" asked Kaito. "My house is not too far from here. We can go there." Suggested Zero, once they left the club, they both walked enjoying the silence the night had to offer.


	3. The Stranger

**The Stranger**

Zero and Kaito made their way up Zero's stairs leading to his apartment.

Once they got inside, Zero led Kaito to the couch and walked into the kitchen "would you like something to drink?" "No I'm fine thank you." Zero came back and joined Kaito on the couch, they both sat there in a slightly awkward silence "So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" "Yes surprisingly, I wasn't really looking forward to it but in the end, I'm glad I went" answered Zero. Kaito smirked and scooted closer to Zero "I'm glad, because I had fun too."

They both stared at each other for a moment slowly closing in Kaito took this as an opportunity and brought his hands up to Zero's cheeks slowly tracing his thumb against Zero's lips.

Zero's mind was clouded by the alcohol so he couldn't process very well what was happening, Kaito pressed his lips against Zero's in a passionate kiss slowly making his way down Zero's body wrapping his arms around Zero's waist pulling him closer. Zero responded to the kiss by opening his mouth to let Kaito explore it. The second Kaito laid eyes on Zero back at the club he knew he had to have him, he also thought that if he wanted to get anywhere with Zero he had to take it slow. But with the way Zero's clothes were disheveled and those half lidded eyes and the alcohol consuming his senses he just had to have Zero now. Kaito slowly pushed Zero down on the couch breaking the deep kiss, kissing Zero down his jaw to his neck; he slowly began to unbutton the rest of Zero's shirt feeling on that soft chest, he kissed his way down to Zero's nipples taking one into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Zero was in pure bliss right now, he couldn't think about anything else other than how good Kaito's mouth felt on his skin letting out a soft moan. Kaito couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Zero and he wanted him now he ran his fingers down to Zero's pants trying to unzip it, once he finally did he pulled them down grabbing Zero's member.

Although Zero was feeling great with Kaito's administrations, he didn't want to go all the way. He had just met the man not too long ago, he didn't exactly know much about him. Once Zero could process what was going on he pushed Kaito slightly "I don't think we should do this tonight…" "You'll enjoy it" Kaito was too far gone to pay any real attention to Zero's words. Zero didn't feel right about this, he wasn't enjoying it anymore, he pushed Kaito away a bit harder now "I'm serious Kaito, that's enough." "Just be quiet." Before Zero could respond he felt the air shift and the weight that was currently on him vanished. Before he could process what was happening he saw a flash of brown. "I thought he told you to stop" Kaito looked into cold and hard crimson eyes. "Who the fuck are you!" Kaito yelled in rage but before he could make a move he felt a sharp pain going from his head down his back, he gasped for air but found none entering his lungs. He looked into the face of his attacker and felt fear as his wind pipe was being crushed "I'm your worst nightmare, now I suggest you get out of here before I rip you into little pieces" he heard the stranger whisper almost growling before he fell to his knees feeling air fill his lungs again in a painful way. He got to his feet as soon as he was strong enough to move and left.

It took Zero a couple of seconds to figure out what was happening. One second Kaito was on top of him and the next he vanished. Zero slowly got up from the couch and turned around only to be met with a sight that drained the blood from his face. There standing a few feet apart was the young man from the painting.

Zero froze on his spot and couldn't believe his eyes. He meant to ask who he was and what did he want but as soon as he opened his mouth nothing came out.

Zero felt stupid for standing there with his mouth open so he finally had the courage to ask "W-Who are you?" Zero asked letting his voice die down at the end of his question "My name is Kaname Kuran." came the rich velvety voice of the beautiful stranger.

His voice was like music to Zero's ears, he stood there dumbfounded. Zero tried to compose himself; he must have looked like a complete idiot to this man. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kaname was still standing there in the same position without moving.

Once Zero gathered his thoughts together he looked back at the man "what are you doing here, how is it possible?" there was so many questions he wanted to ask, so many questions he needed answered. Kaname decided to ignore the question and walked closer to Zero.

He wanted to run, but his legs weren't following what his mind screamed.

Kaname was now inches away from Zero looking down at him with cold calculating eyes. Zero felt so small compared to this man. He felt as if Kaname was looking right through his soul. Up close he could really see Kaname's features, the beautiful pale creamy skin, the perfect structure of Kaname's face but most of all those beautiful eyes that if you stared at long enough you'd get lost in.

Zero was at a loss of words, he could feel Kaname's warm breath on his cheek and that sly smirk on his beautiful lips 'I've been waiting for this moment for 300 years. The moment when I can finally take revenge on you. Break you like you broke me. I've finally found you and I won't let you get away.' thought Kaname.


	4. Charm Your Way Into My Heart Pt 1

**Thank you all for your comments, if you guys want me to improve anything just let me know and i will do my best :3**

**"this is talking out loud"**

**'this means thoughts'**

**Enjoy**

_Zero was at a loss of words, he could feel Kaname's warm breath on his cheek and that sly smirk on his beautiful lips 'I've been waiting for this moment for 300 years. The moment when I can finally take revenge on you. Break you like you broke me. I've finally found you and I won't let you get away.' thought Kaname._

**Charm Your Way Into My Heart Part 1**

Zero's blood rushed to his cheeks. His mind just stopped working; all he could do was stare at Kaname. After a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity he backed away sitting on the couch. "I suppose you don't have an extra room here. Do you?" Kaname looked up at the silver haired man. It took Zero a second to realize he was being talked to. "No… I don't" Kaname Looked at Zero for a minute before getting up and walking past Zero towards the door. This caught Zero by surprise and he turned to look at the man. Kaname opened the door and walked out without giving Zero a second look.

Zero didn't know that came over him but he had the urge to stop the man. Surely he wasn't going to allow Kaname to leave, he didn't have anywhere to go and Zero doubted Kaname he knew the city. 'Was this thing even a human?' the though scared Zero a bit but either way he couldn't leave Kaname out there. He did help him out after all; all he'd do is return the favor. Zero rushed out the door and down the apartment stairs and saw Kaname standing outside.

"Hey wait!" Zero walked towards the brunette. Kaname turned around looking at the man in front of him. "You can stay at my place for a while if you want." Kaname raised an eyebrow at him "That would be nice. Thank you"

He waited for Zero to lead the way.

Once they got back inside Zero rushed to his room to pull out some blankets for Kaname. 'What am I doing? Why am I even letting him in, I should be worried this thing is in here. I have no idea what he is or what he is capable of' A lot of things ran through Zero's mind. Zero tried to get rid of those thoughts. He was just returning a favor. He walked back to the living room handing the blankets the brunette. Kaname looked at them then back at Zero raising an eyebrow "You expect me to sleep… here?" "I'm sorry but there is nowhere else for you to sleep" The nerve this guy had talking to him like that.

Kaname took a deep breath and settled himself on the couch. "If you need something then you can come and tell me." With that Zero walked into his room. 'What the hell was that! Ungrateful bastard.' Zero got into bed and soon after he was asleep Unaware of the glowing crimson eyes watching him.

Zero awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up and walked to the bathroom he reached for the knob but before he could turn it the door opened making him stumble forward a little crashing into a hard chest.

Zero realized what was happening and quickly apologized; he straightened himself out and looked at the tall brunette. There with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist stood Kaname in all his glory Zero quickly looked away but not before taking a good look at the well sculptured body.

The way the drops of water dropped from Kaname's hair and rolled down his well-toned chest and abs, the way his hair stuck to his neck and face with every move he made. Zero felt blood rushing to his cheeks and another part of his body.

Kaname smirked in amusement at Zero's embarrassment and walked past him into Zero's bedroom. Zero quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door taking a deep breath to calm himself. Zero had come to the conclusion that Kaname was either an angel, or the devil. Noone could be so breathtakingly perfect and be a human. Zero quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and got in the shower, he'd better hurry up if he wanted to get to work on time.

Zero walked to the kitchen already dressed he made himself a cup of coffee and walked towards Kaname who was sitting next to the table. "I got to go to work in a couple of minutes. I'll buy you some clothes on my way back." Kaname looked at Zero and gave him a smile. "Thank you." Zero had the urge to bombard the brunette with questions about his existence and what he really is, but he decided against it. Zero quickly finished his coffee and grabbed his jacket. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back later.

Zero was surprised. Today work wasn't as troublesome as usual. Everything went by smoothly and surprisingly fast. It wasn't Zero's turn to close the shop, so that meant he could leave a bit earlier. When he left work, he stopped by a couple of stores on his way back to look for some clothes for the brunette. Earlier today he forgot to ask Kaname what was his size, he mentally slapped himself because of it.

And hour and a half later he finally finished and was ready to head home.

"Zero!"

The silver haired man turned around upon hearing his name being called. He looked around until he found the person that called him. He turned back around and continued walking. Before he could get away, a hand grabbed his arm to stop him. Zero turned around glaring at the man "What do you want Kaito."

"I wanted to apologize about what happened the other day. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I was in the heat of the moment. I am truly sorry" Zero glared at Kaito for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Apology accepted, now if you excuse me I have to go."

"Wait! Before you go, I wanted to know if we could just start over. Let me take you out to dinner whenever you're free." Zero wasn't expecting this. "I said I forgave you. Not that I'd give you another chance." Zero started walking away.

"Is it because of him?"

Zero stopped and turned back around "Him?" "That guy at your house that day. Is he your boyfriend?" Zero looked at Kaito surprised "No. He isn't." Kaito let out a sigh of relief 'this means I still have a chance'. "Then will you please accept my invite, I want to be friends at least, please?" Zero looked into Kaito's eyes and saw that he was being honest "Fine, I accept. But I must get going now"

Kaito smiled in victory looking at the man walking away. Zero finally got to his apartment and walked inside. The smell of food hit his senses, he found Kaname in the kitchen "I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and made some food for us" Zero nodded and walked back into the living room with Kaname following close behind. "I bought you these, I hope they fit." Zero handed Kaname the clothes and Kaname went into Zero's room to try them on.

When he came out, he was wearing a grey shirt with black pants; Zero looked at him and couldn't help but stare. The clothes looked great on him. "They fit just fine, thanks." Kaname walked back into the kitchen to check on the food.

They sat eating in silence occasionally looking at each other. 'This is a perfect occasion to ask him who or what he is, it's now or never'

"Can… I ask you a couple of questions?" Kaname looked at Zero not expecting the silverette to talk to him. "Go on." Zero let out the breath he was holding before continuing. "Where are you from?" "I was born here in Osaka Japan" "How old are you?" "21" Zero hesitated for a moment "What exactly are you?" "Kaname let out a low chuckle at this question "I am a just a man" 'I strongly doubt that' thought Zero "Why where you in that painting?" Kaname's eyes glowed for a moment before going back to It's gentle façade "you'll find out one day" Kaname said in amusement 'That day is closer than you think Zero' Kaname got up to take his and Zero's plate back to the kitchen. It was only 7 p.m. outside but the sky was filled with dark clouds "It seems there is a storm coming soon." Announced Zero.


End file.
